


A New Lie

by TheWalkingSwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, Comfort fic, Crossover, F/F, Friendship, cher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of honesty between Emma and Regina comes about after the Saviour is asked to tell a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any places, characters or concepts to do with Once Upon a Time, nor do I own the ideas/words taken here from the movie Burlesque, featuring Cher and Christina Aguilera. 
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! So, for the longest time I've wanted to do a sort of Burlesque-inspired fic between these two. I can see Emma finding a real moment of honesty when asked to lie - something we know she's been good at her whole life. If you haven't SEEN Burlesque, I recommend you do so (and not only so you can know where this ficlet comes from). 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

A New Lie

 

    When Emma heard the unmistakable sob echo into the foyer of the mansion, she closed the door behind her silently and slipped in. Henry’s keys hung loosely in her hand, green eyes now darting back and forth for signs of danger - or Regina.

 

Just then, another muffled cry escaped the confines of the kitchen and drifted into the hallway nearest Emma.

 

    As quietly as she could, the blonde put the keys in her pocket and made for kitchen. The sounds of Regina’s muted sobs pulled the Saviour forward as unavoidably as striking a match creates a flame; she couldn’t turn around and leave, no - she had to see what had made her friend so upset. And if there was something she could do about it.

 

    Turning the corner, her heart clenched at the sight of the Mayor with her back to the door, sunken to the floor and resting against a pristine cabinet. Legs were pulled tightly into her chest, arms wrapping around them and her knuckles white enough to show the tension there. Raven hair obscured Regina’s face from view, but there was no mistaking the betraying, shaking shoulders.

 

    Almost as quickly as she had come in, Emma felt the sudden urge to remove herself from the situation. What would Regina think, if she knew she had company? Would she yell, scream at Emma to leave? Would she ask why she was there in the first place (to get Henry’s backpack, Emma reminded herself)? Would she disappear?

 

All of these questions raced through her mind as her foot caught the doorframe accidentally, giving her no chance to ponder on any other possible reactions.

 

Regina’s face snapped up, turning toward the dull thud and revealing tear-streaked cheeks.

 

Her mouth was open, partially and shock - and a little of something else that Emma couldn’t place.

 

“Regina, before you freak out -”

 

“Emma…”

 

    Both women cut off as soon as they had spoken, evidently at the same time. Brown eyes pierced holes into Emma’s own, but not out of anger. The intensity shook Emma, and she took a step forward by that same magnetic pull.

 

“Hi.” She offered, instantly reminding herself of that day so many years ago when she found herself bringing Henry - and herself - home to Storybrook.

 

    Regina’s mouth still hung open slightly, lips parted and in that perpetual sort of pout that never went unnoticed by the other woman. After a moment she seemed to regain some situational awareness and straightened up from her spot on the floor.

 

Neither one seemed to know what to say, but it was finally Emma who spoke first.

 

“I uh… I came to get Henry’s backpack. But I heard you crying.”

 

“Well had I known I was going to have company, I would have made more of an effort to keep the crying to a minimum.” Regina replied dryly, wiping at her cheeks.

 

Emma smiled, sitting herself down on the polished floor a foot or so away from the Mayor. “Sorry to intrude. I just… I thought talking might be better than crying alone, you know?”

 

    Regina shot her an incredulous look, which impressed the blonde, who noted that despite the running makeup and overall disheveled appearance, Regina still had the composure and air of a queen.

 

“You want me to talk to you?” She asked.

 

“Crazy, right?”

 

“Very funny.” Regina scoffed, though she could feel her lips turning upwards at the corners. Her tears were starting to dry.

 

“Is there anything I can say to make it better?” Emma asked honestly, tilting her head to the side. “I’m not very good at this…  but I want you to be happy, Regina. Really, I do.”

 

The look that accompanied a new, involuntary sob in the brunette made Emma’s heart pound.

 

“Emma…” The lilt in her voice was magnetic.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Tell me a lie.”

 

    Green eyes widened. A lie? Emma looked on for a second or two longer than she should, memorizing the pained expression plastered to Regina’s face. Did she expect Emma to tell her everything would be fine? Would that be a lie?

 

Emma didn’t think so.

 

“I need your help to break a dark curse?” She said, unsure.

 

A bitter smile pulled at the former Evil Queen’s lips.

 

“Tell me a new lie.”

 

Emma wasn’t one for humor, and honesty, that had been difficult for her too. Still, seeing her friend like this, she knew it wasn’t the time for a sarcastic quip.

 

“I don’t love you.”

 

She said it plainly, deadpan even, and without  any hint of wavering in her green eyes as she saw Regina’s widen.

 

    No more words were said between them, yet an air of calm fell over both women as Regina’s smile turned from bitterness into something like bliss. A hand gingerly reached out for Emma’s own, who made no move to discourage it. Warm fingers brought the Saviour’s knuckles to those red, red lips, whereupon a kiss was placed, gentle and tentative as the look at followed.

  
Emma had always been a good liar, but to her, nothing looked as good as honesty on Regina Mills. 


End file.
